gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashe Grayson
Ashe Grayson (アッシュ・グレイソン Asshu Gureison) is the main protagonist of ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Resolutions.'' Appearance Ashe is a teenage girl with long, waist-length black hair and purple eyes. She often wears a calm facial expression. Personality Ashe is a serious and mature person. She is very observant and intelligent, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. However, in battle, she can be a bit stubborn and impulsive which makes her act recklessly. Skills and Abilities Being born a Coordinator, she has advanced hand-eye coordination, greater physical strength, accelerated healing, and higher intelligence than an average human being. She has a sharp sense and rapid information processing ability that allows her to instantly grasp a situation on the field. Before becoming a full-fledged pilot, Ashe underwent training at the ZAFT military academy and showed natural talent as a soldier. In terms of the physical aspects of training (i.e. hand to hand combat, knife-fighting, firearms), Ashe observed others and adapted her own style based on what she saw to be the most effective. When it came to mobile suit piloting, she familiarized herself with the mobile suit (i.e the OS, it's armaments, equipment etc.) and with that figured out how to use them to her advantage in combat. In mobile suit combat, she excels in close and medium-range combat. Like Kira Yamato, she is capable of modifying a Gundam's operating system even in the midst of fighting a battle for higher performance. History Before Resolution Ashe was born on January 13, 60 C.E. in September City. Sometime during her childhood, her family moved. She met a young boy named Zeo Hunter, who she learned was her neighbor, and quickly became friends with him. She enrolled in the ZAFT military academy during the Bloody Valentine Wars. Her skills in the academy granted her a red uniform. Gundam SEED Resolutions Ashe and her friend Zeo were assigned to Kira Yamato's command and asked to pilot one of ZAFT's newest mobile suit, the ZGMF-X45T Spectre Gundam. Relationships Zeo Hunter Ashe is close to her childhood friend and like him worries about his well-being when they are in battle. She is unaware of her friends growing feelings her although she is starting to catch on. Kira Yamato Ashe respects her superior officer as she followed his actions during the previous war. It is shown that she has a slight crush on him. Lunamaria Hawke Being the only other female pilot, Ashe develops a close friendship with her, almost like sisters. Quotes Gallery Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson.png|Full Body View Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson (Full Body & Headshot).png|Full Body View with Headshot Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Pilot Suit.png|Ashe in her pilot suit Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - As a child.jpg|Ashe when she was a child, holding her father's hand Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - As a child #2.jpg|Ashe as a child, holding a drawing she made for her parents Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Outside, Enjoying the Sunset.png|Ashe enjoying the outside during sunset Gundam OCs - Zeo and Ashe - Time off.jpg|Ashe and Zeo spending their time off with friends from the Academy Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Enjoying a Day Off.jpg|Ashe during her time off Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Preparing to Launch.jpg|Ashe preparing to launch Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Inside the Spectre's Cockpit.jpg|Piloting the Spectre Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Surprise.jpg|Ashe's surprise after the enemy runs during battle Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - After the fight.jpg|Ashe after her first battle Gundam OC - Ashe Grayson - Resting In the Medical Bay.jpg|Ashe resting in the medical bay after a dangerous battle Notes/Trivia *She is the first protagonist of the Gundam series protagonist who is female. **She is also the first protagonist in the Gundam SEED series to not have a Japanese name. *Her name is similar to Ash Gray who piloted the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam and the ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam though it was unintentionall. *Her appearance is almost a combination of the previous SEED Protagonists: She has black hair like Shinn while having purple eyes like Kira. Category:Resolutions Category:Characters Category:Female